Immigrant Ships To America/First Families/Mayflower
This list has been derived from a number of sources. Some of the information has been taken from the Wikipedia: The Mayflower reached Plymouth_Colony in Nov 1620. ''Other sources have been used as well, including the William Bradford's list. There are numerous lists of the Mayflower passengers available on the web. They often differ from each other in minor ways, including or excluding certain persons, depending on the nature of the list. This list is intended to be comprehensive, and includes a few individuals sometimes excluded for various reasons (e.g., they were born immediately after the Mayflower landed, they died before the Mayflower landed, they went back to England and left no progeny in America, etc.) The preference here is to be all inclusive, and explain any caveats about their status on the list. Person* Relation POB POD Compact** Bradfords List John Alden (c1599 -1687) England, from Harwich, Essex ? Duxbury, MA 7 X Isaac Allerton (1586-1658) England New Haven, CT 5 X Mary Allerton wife of Isaac Allerton (1586-1658) of Newbury, Berkshire, England Plymouth, MA X Bartholomew Allerton (1612-1658) son of Isaac Allerton (1586-1658) and Mary Norris Leiden, Holland, Returned to England X Remember Allerton (1614-1652) daughter of Isaac Allerton (1586-1658) and Mary Norris Leiden, Holland, X Mary Allerton (1616-1699) daughter of Isaac Allerton (1586-1658) and Mary Norris bapt. Leiden, Holland, Plymouth, MA X John Allerton (?-1621) Plymouth, MA 38 X John Billington (1580-1630) perhaps Lincolnshire, England, Plymouth, MA 26 X Elinor/Ellen Billington (c1580 -aft1642/3) Wife of John Billington (1580-1630) perhaps Lincolnshire, England, X John Billington (1604-1628) Son of John Billington (1580-1630) and Elinor Billington possibly Lincolnshire, England, X Francis Billington (1607-1684) Son of John Billington (1580-1630) and Elinor Billington possibly Lincolnshire, England, Middleboro, MA X William Bradford (1590-1657) bapt. Austerfield, Yorkshire, England, Plymouth, MA 2 X Dorothy May (c1597 -1620) Wife of William Bradford (1590-1657) Wisbech, Cambridge. Cape Cod, MA X William Brewster (1567-1644) Doncaster, Yorkshire, England, ? Plymouth, MA 4 X Mary Brewster (1569-1627) Wife of William Brewster (1567-1644) probably England Plymouth, MA X Love Brewster (1611 - 1650) Son of William Brewster (1567-1644) and Mary Leiden, Holland, Duxbury, MA X Wrestling Brewster (1614-1627) Son of William Brewster (1567-1644) and Mary Brewster. Leiden, Holland, X Richard Britteridge (?-1620) Plymouth, MA 34 X Peter Browne (bef1600 -1633) Great Burstead, Essex. Plymouth, MA 33 X William Butten (1598-1620) Servant to Samuel Fuller Austerfield, Yorkshire at sea X Robert Carter (?-1621) Servant to William Mullins (c1572-1620) London? Plymouth, MA X John Carver (1565-1621) Doncaster, England, Plymouth, MA 1 X Katherine Leggett- White (?-1621) wife of John Carver (1565-1621) Plymouth, MA X James Chilton (1556-1620) proCanterbury, Kent, England; Lived in Leiden. Cape Cod Harbor 24 X Susanna (?-1620/21) Wife of James Chilton (1556-1620) Plymouth, MA X Mary Chilton (c1605-1679) Daughter of James Chilton (1556-1620) bapt. St. Peter's Parish, Sanndwich, Kent, England, Boston X Richard Clarke (?-1621) London? Plymouth, MA 36 X Francis Cooke (1583-1663) probably England, Plymouth, MA 17 X John Cooke (1607-1695) Son of Francis and Hester Cooke bapt. Leiden, Holland, Dartmouth X Humility Cooper (1612-?) Cousin of Edward Tilley. London?. Returned to England X John Crackston (?-1621) Colchester. 25 X John, Jr. Crackston (?-1628) Son of John Crackston (?-1621) X Edward Doty (bef1600 -1655) Servant of Stephen Hopkins proEngland Plymouth, MA 40 X Francis Eaton (1596-1633) England. 23 X Sarah Eaton (?-1621) Wife of Francis Eaton (1596-1633) in England. Plymouth, MA X Samuel Eaton (1620-1684) Son of Francis Eaton (1596-1633) in England, Middleboro, MA X Ellis/Ely (?-1621) First name unknown X Thomas English (?-1621) 39 X Moses Fletcher (?-1620/21) Sandwich, Kent Blacksmith. 27 X Edward Fuller (1575-1621) brother of Samuel Fuller (1580-1633) baptised in Redenhall, Norfolk County, England, 21 X "Mrs. Edward" Fuller (?-1621) Wife of Edward Fuller (1575-1621) X Samuel Fuller (1608-1683) Son of Edward Fuller (1575-1621) England ? Barnstable X Samuel Fuller (1580-1633) Brother of Edward Fuller (1575-1621) bapt. parish of Redenhall, Harleston, Norfolk. Plymouth, MA 8 X Richard Gardiner (1600-1621) Harwich, Essex Mariner. 37 X John Goodman (c1595 -1621) 28 X William Holbeck (?-1621) Servant of William White X John Hooke (?-1621) Servant boy of Isaac Allerton X Stephen Hopkins (1581-1644) bapt. Wortley, parish of Wotton-under-Edge, Gloucestershire, England, ? Plymouth, MA 14 X Elizabeth Fisher (1596-1638) Wife of Stephen Hopkins Plymouth, MA X Constance Hopkins (1605-1677) daughter of Stephen Hopkins by his first wife Hursley, Hampshire, England, Eastham, MA X Giles Hopkins (1607-1690) son of Stephen Hopkins by his first wife Hursley, Hampshire, England, Eastham, MA X Damaris Hopkins (1618-1627) Daughter of Elizabeth England, X Oceanus Hopkins (1620-1627) Son by Elizabeth Aboard Mayflower, at sea X John Howland (1592-1672) Manservant of John Carver Fenstanton, England 9 mi. north of Cambridge, Rocky Nook, Kingston 13 X John Langemore (?-1621) Servant of Christopher Martin London X William Latham (?-1645) Returned to England. Later emigrated to the Bahamas. X Edward Leister (b 1600 -?) Servant of Stephen Hopkins London? Removed to Virginia 41 X Edward Margeson (?-1621) 32 X Christopher Martin (1580-1621) Great Burstead, Essex. 9 X Marie Prower (?-1621) Wife of Christopher Martin X Desire Minter (c1605-?) Dau. of William and Sarah Minter, Child in the Carver's Care John Carver Family Returned to England 1625 X Elinor/Ellen More (1612-1621) Orphan put to Edward Winslow, sister of Richard More bapt. Shipton, Shropshire, England, X Jasper More (1613-1621) Orphan put to John Carver bapt. Shipton, Shropshire, England X Richard More (1614-c1694) Orphan put to William Brewster. bapt. Shipton, Shropshire, England Salem, MA X Mary/Maria More (1616-1621) Orphan, in household of William Brewster, sister of Richard, Jasper, and Ellen Moore. bapt. in Shipton, Shropshire, England, 1) William Mullins (c1572-1620) Dorking, Surrey ? 10 X Alice Mullins (?-1621) Wife of William Mullins X Priscilla Mullins (1602-1680) Daughter of William and Alice Mullins England prob. Duxbury X Joseph Mullins (1614-1621) Son of William and Alice Mullins England X Degory Priest (1579-1621) England Plymouth, MA 29 X Solomon Prower (?-1620) Son of Marie (Prower) Martin; listed as servant of his step father, Christopher Martin X John Rigdale (?-1621) England ? 20 X Alice Rigdale (?-1621) wife of John Rigdale England ? Plymouth, MA X Thomas Rogers (?-1621) England ? 18 X Joseph Rogers (bef1611-c1677) Son of Thomas Rogers. England or Holland Eastham, MA, bur. Old Cove Burial Ground, Eastham. X Henry Samson (c1603-1684) Son of James and Martha (Cooper) Samson; Nephew of Agnes Tilley, came with Tilley family. Henlow, Bedfordshire, England, Duxbury, MA X George Soule (1595-1680) Servant of Edward Winslow England; Duxbury, MA 35 X Myles Standish (c1584 -1656) The Isle of Man ? Duxbury, MA 6 X Rose Standish (?-1620/1) First wife of Myles Standish Plymouth, MA X Elias Story/Sterry (?-1621) Servant of Edward Winslow Plymouth, MA X Edward Thomson/Thompson (?-1620) Servant of William White Plymouth, MA X Edward Tilley (?-1621) Plymouth, MA 15 X Anne Tilley (?-1621) Wife of Edward Tilley Plymouth, MA X John Tilley (1571-1621) England ? Plymouth, MA 16 X Joan Hurst (1568-1621) Wife of John Tilley Plymouth, MA X Elizabeth Tilley (1607-1687) Daughter of John and Joan Tilley. Married to John Howland (1592-1672) bapt. Henlow, Huntingdonshire, England Swansea X Thomas Tinker (?-1621) Leiden, Holland. Plymouth, MA 19 X Mrs. Thomas Tinker (?-1621) Wife of Thomas Tinker Plymouth, MA X Unknown male Tinker (?-1621) Son of Thomas Tinker Leiden, Holland. Plymouth, MA X William Trevor (?-1620/1) X John Turner (?-1620/1) 22 X Elder son Turner (?-1620/1) X Younger son Turner (?-1620/1) X Unnamed Female (?-1620/1) maidservant toKatherine Carver Plymouth, MA X Richard Warren (c1580-1628) England ? Plymouth, MA 12 X William White (1570-1621) England ? Plymouth, MA 11 X Susanna White (?-1680) Wife of William White England ? X Resolved White (c1615-c1695) Son of William and Susanna White England or Holland X Peregrine White (1620-1704) Son of William and Susanna White Born off Cape Cod Marshfield X Roger Wilder (?-1621) Manservant of John Carver X Thomas Williams (?-1621) Yarmouth, Norfolkshire. 30 X Edward Winslow (1595-1655) Son of Edward and Magalene (Oliver) Winslow. Droitswich, Worcesterchire, England, at sea in the West Indies 3 X Elizabeth Barker (c1597-1621) Wife of Edward Winslow of the Mayflower. Chester or Chatham, England, ? Plymouth, MA X Gilbert Winslow (1600- ) Brother of Edward Winslow Droitswich, Worcestershire, England Returned to England 31 X Notes: :*Maiden name for wives, where known; In some cases this is the persons name under a prior marriage. **Signed the Mayflower Compact From: Holland Society Yearbook 1898 Electronic Source: Rootsweb Text: One of the points within this consular district possessing most interest for citizens of the United States is undoubtedly the ancient town of Delfshaven, situated on the river Maas (Meuse), a couple of miles below Rotterdam, and, in fact, now a part of this city. The town derives its name (Haven: harbor) from the fact that it formerly was the seaport for the city of Delft, once an important city, where William the Silent - the liberator of the Netherlands - and most of his descendants lie buried, and in later years famous for its manufacture of the decorated porcelain known as delftware. Delft is located eight miles inland from its "haven", on the river Schie, which empties into the Maas. Delfshaven is the place whence the Pilgrim Fathers originally started for America, and here stands yet the old "Hervormde Kerk" (Reformed Church) in which they worshiped and in which the last sermon was preached to them prior to their departure for the New World. The old pier where they embarked is also still in existence. In the records of the old church is found an interesting description of the departure of the Pilgrims, of which I am able, through the courtesy of the church authorities here, to present a copy translated into English: The Pilgrim Fathers On the 22nd of July, of the year 1620, the pier of Delfshaven was crowded with people. A vessel was riding at anchor - The Speedwell - waiting for a large number of passengers. A severe act of Parliament, which had been passed in 1592 in England, caused a cruel persecution of the so-called Puritans. Many of them fled to the hospitable Netherlands, and, having settled at Leyden, they chose for their minister the Rev. Robinson, belonging to their own church and residing in this country since 1607. They gloried in bearing the name of "Pilgrims." Their stay at Leyden lasted twelve years. As for religious freedom and toleration, they rejoiced in favorable circumstances, the municipal government having not the slightest reason to complain of their conduct; but they had hard work in providing for their subsistence. The fear of being pressed into the military service on account of the war with Spain and the painful feeling of exile made them resolve to found a colony in America. A vessel was bought and lay ready to sail on the above-mentioned date. The whole congregation, those who were to leave for America and the rest, who were to stay behind waiting for a subsequent opportunity, was assembled on the quay. The inhabitants of Delfshaven beheld a scene which should never be forgotten. This scene of parting was touching; but first, the Rev. Robinson, kneeling down, sent up a fervent prayer, intrusting to the Lord and His grace all the members of his church, as well those now departing as those who hoped to follow their brethren before long. Once more embracing each other, they bade farewell - for many of them the last farewell on earth - and the Speedwell weighed anchor, steering to Southampton, where another ship, the Mayflower, was waiting to take them to America. They arrived there safe and sound and founded New Plymouth. First Families of the Mayflower There are 26 family groups that trace ancestry to the Mayflower settlers: * 1. John Alden Family * 2. Isaac Allerton Family * 3. John Billington Family * 4. Gov Wm Bradford Family * 5. William Brewster Family * 6. Peter Browne Family * 7. James Chilton Family * 8. Francis Cooke Family * 9. Edward Doty Family * 10. Francis Eaton Family * 11. Samuel & Edward Fuller Families * 12. Stephen Hopkins Family * 13. John Howland Family * 14. Richard More Family * 15. William Mullins Family * 16. Thomas Rogers Family * 17. Henry Samson - Nephew of Agnes Tilley * 18. George Soule * 19. Myles Standish Family * 20. John Tilley Family * 21. Richard Warren Family * 22. William and Susanna White * 23. Edward Winslow Family External links *http://our-royal-titled-noble-and-commoner-ancestors.com/ui07.htm Passengers on the Mayflower